


Full Moon

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Full Moon, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: As the time Remus dreads arrives, Sirius offers support the only way he can.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



The full moon was drawing near, and Sirius could sense the sadness in the man he loved.

Remus, of course, uttered no complaints. But Sirius could not help but notice how fragile Remus seemed as the time he dreaded approached.

Sirius wished, as always, that there was something he could do to end the curse that had his beloved trapped for life in an endless cycle of deadly changes. All he could manage, however, was to stay tender and close, as he had since childhood, and when the time came, be at his lover’s side as beast instead of man.


End file.
